


Better this way, it's easier,

by kekelok



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anorexia, Bulimia, Drama, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, Romantic Fluff, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kekelok/pseuds/kekelok
Summary: Finn and Sadie have that weird friendship, when they can lay somewhere and hug for some hours but they can't be true. And Sadie starts to sit in social media a lot, making her self depressed of all the comments she sees. Finn knows their relationship won't work, but still runs to hug her.song that I listened, while writing this: u.s. girls – island song





	Better this way, it's easier,

_“I’ve got most fun shooting with Sadie”_

January, 28 2019.

Finn have been packing things for half an hour now, which is weird, because usually he just throws what first gets out of wardrobe. Wolfhard is going to hot and not really lovely LA for photo shoot with Sadie that was the only thing making him happy about trip except meeting his friend Matteo, the photographer. Few hours ago he got home after “Snail mail” band interview, where he was giving moral support for guys, standing there and looking cheerfully. Finn was all tired, but his schedule was written in for seconds.

“Taxi will be here in few minutes, honey!” Said Mary, looking desperately into son’s bedroom, through open door. ”Baby, maybe you need some help?” Woman looked at boy with a little smile, then coming closer to the suitcase, viewing the mess in it. “You sure, you need all those things?” All Mary got was a quick nod and pursed lips. “Well, then we better close it, yeah?” Mrs. Wolfhard in a moment zipped a red bag. “Honey, you better stay awake till plane and then five hours of relax.” She caressed his cheek with her hand and smiled. Finn groans.

“Okay mom.” Big smile gets on his face. Laughing, they both get outta room, finding Nick in kitchen, getting ready to say bye, while doing coffee. Eric got out, placing bag in the back of car. After car moved Nick still have been waving them with the cup for few moments and got back to house, when car turned left, hiding in houses. Finn turned on some Tyler, the creator on Spotify and texted Sadie.

**maffin**

**4:36[headin to airport. u?]**

**sads**

**4:37[already there. off in hour. cu there?]**

**maffin**

**4:37[sure. id love to]**

Smiling at black screen and mouthing lyrics. Finn clipped few times slower every time and genuinely closed his eyes, falling asleep. Around five his mom gently shook his shoulder to wake him. Boy rubbed his eyes with the back of your hand, stretching away. Already in plane he checked his phone once again and turned airplane mode. He didn’t like attention in places like this but he didn’t like throwing money on first class either, so now he is sitting in economy between his mom and a guy named Jack. They talked a little; he was really understandable and sweet. In the middle of the flight Finn took glassed and hood off, showing Jack thing that he hate a lot and of course someone took a photo of him and even paid for Wi-Fi to post it.

Thanked Jack for great company, Finn started asking mom to stay and wait for Sadie. It was hard, but brown-eyed boy was truly stubborn. Finally persuaded his mom with argument “I’m 16 already” and promised to call her the moment he gets out of airport, brunet got info desk, checking her flight. Then he seated on the chair, stretching out and crossing his long legs. After twenty minutes waiting his received a message from Sink.

**sads**

**12:22[almost out. can u grab me smth to drink, not coffee ofc]**

**maffin**

**12:22[cocoa is fine? for JJ too?]**

**sads**

**12:22[oh shes not with us. shes rlly sick]**

Finn stood up and moved to Starbucks, still in his ‘I am not that famous actor’ equipment. He bought a big cocoa with almond milk but when he got back, Sadie wasn’t out yet; boy waited seven more minutes, trying to keep the cocoa warm in his hands. Red-headed, not that red-headed right now, was probably the last one out, walking with her dad. She was in grey sport pants, big black hoodie, under which she usually hides her hair, dark blue converse and funny sunglasses.

Finn jumped to her, saying that he missed her a lot, and hugged really tight; he noticed that she lost weight. He gave her cocoa and shook hands with her father, making a small dialogue. Unfortunatly, they waited for baggage not moer than ten minutes. Uber was waiting them right next to exit.

Mr. Sink decided to sit in front and leave friends on back. The car actually had that wall between driver and a passenger on back, so kids were allowed to do whatever they wanted to, knowing that they won’t be seen, just heard. Finn heard that there were ‘The Beatles’ playing on radio, and David, Sadie’s dad, was talking to the driver about traffic or something like that.

“You grow thin, Sadie.” He has been watching her, while she was looking outside the window.

“Yeah? I haven’t noticed, but thanks.” She is not used to compliments, even from friends, at all, so now she’s blushing. “God, Finnie! Have you seen this photo?” Sadie started scrolling through her Instagram to find something, smiling.

“What photo? Again some edits of me…” He couldn’t finish because red-headed showed a photo right next to his face. On photo there was him on his seat in plane near Jack saying something aggressively; there were two more photos one, where he was probably talking to God and moaning, another, where he was squeezing his nose bridge with his thumb and index finger, and funny captions. Sadie was laughing, while Finn was rolling his eyes out. “Okay, stop laughing you’re annoying.” And because of look at his face she started laughing even more this time. He took her by shoulders and start shaking. Sadie moved right leg on seat, bending at the knee, and still couldn’t stop chortling, so she buried her forehead in his chest, make him smile. He smelled her perfume, probably Chanel, she really likes this brand and he knows it. His hands slowly moved from her shoulders on her back and then waist, pulling girl closer.

“How much time?” She said after a long silence. They had lots of those moments, when they just sit, lay or even stand and hug, having those weird feelings after every touch. Sadie knew it’s always ends; now she wants to know when, because Finn ordered Uber, waiting for baggage. It will end, when the car will stop near the renting apartment, and no one knows when will be one more time. So now red-headed slowly take Finn’s phone lying on seat between his legs. Sadie tries to unlock it with her fingerprint, but _‘the passcode is enable Touch ID’_. “You deleted my finger.” She said sticking out her bottom lip.

“I didn’t think we would see each other till July.” Sink interrogatively arched her eyebrow. “And I thought that your fingerprint might change.” Girl started giggle and starting to laugh, making him laugh out of his dumbest joke ever. When she lay back, putting head on his shoulder, she typed the password, that he, unfortunately, haven’t change. _‘Car will be at final point in 14 minutes’._ Finn turned phone off, keeping it in her hand, and slowly placed it on his leg, stroking her milk-colored skin.

Driver made a sharp turn, and Sadie imprinted in Finn even more, slightly giggling. She places her left leg, which was standing on the floor, on his thigh, looking right in his beautiful eyes down up. Finn decides to picture this moment and unlocks his phone, opening Snapchat. She smiles at camera, while he is making a video zooming a lot, and became same color with her red hair. “And who’s the zoomer now?” Sadie says; Finn smirks, making more photos with weird facemasks and grimacing.

When car stopped, brown-eyed boy placed his cheek on her head and said. “Goodnight.” She softly returned phrase and gave him raised corners. In 10 minutes he got to the house, where his parents supposed to be. His mom opened door, asked how the trip and Sadie was, he said not much just that it was worth staying at the airport. Mary glanced at him and went upstairs.

Finn seated in the kitchen for some time texting with Sadie and Josh, who was preparing for another weird video and asking him to join on FaceTime, when they will start filming. Those ideas always get to his mind at night, they both used to it: Josh as a creative mind, Finn as first one to know about it. Even though they couldn’t spend that much time now, as used to, they are still really close. ~~~~

He woke up around eight in the morning, getting an email from photographer where to go. Today they will shoot at some house twenty minutes by car from here, meeting at two. Awesome, Finn can do his morning routine and read a school program book, opportunity for what appears not that often now. He’s studying on his own sometimes, he always feels weird walking in classroom after a long break, but trying get along with it. He is sophomore; he can do whatever he wants to, yeah?

At half past one he was waiting for Sadie in car, so they won't bee late; he hates being late. She jumped in the car, closed the door and fell on him, hugging really tight.

“Why are you so happy right now?” He pointed at word 'so', still lying on seat with her head on his chest. He misheard or the driver was giggling on them. “Sadie, look, what you have done; our Uber driver is laughing at us!” He shouted in whisper, but it was too loud so everyone in the car started laughing.

“I talked to Noah and Millie on Facetime.” She said, smiling and still lying on Finn, after they calmed down. “I missed them so much. First it was just me and Mils and Ava was there for a couple of minutes, then she just told her to go play in her room, so we could have ‘girls talk’. Then Schnipper joined and started talking about his mom and that she took his phone away, again! Oh! Millie is coming to Milan on her birthday and a Monclear fashion show; she is so excited about it. And I told them that we are in LA and she recommended me some coffee shop with banana pudding that we need to try. That’s means we’re going.”

“Okay, that sounds cool but, Sadie, get off me!”

 “No, it’s a good view here.” She whispered but didn’t expect those words come out of her mouth; they both blushed red. In few minutes car stopped and Sadie opened the door...

_and got out of bathroom, moving to Finn’s kitchen. It was a lovely august evening, sun was still up high; they ended earlier today, so had two hours left till dinner. Finn still had straightened hair, actually the whole cast most of the time sees him without curls and sometimes forgets how he looks with them. Brunette was pouring boiled water in black mate and bright red cups; he asked if she wanted something to eat. They decided to have a pack of cookies. Kitchen in his trailer was really small and didn’t even have an oven, only microwave. Small table was standing next to the wall; Sadie always sits in his kitchen, leaning on the wall with her shoulder or back. After his raspberry and hers black tea was ready to drink and not burn their mouths, they started talking about season 4._

_“Maybe someone will die.” Sadie said, more questioning than arguing._

_“Mike hopes it will be Max.” Taking few sips he suggested. She rolled her eyes. “But if Duffers will be ready to break fans heart it might be El, Mike, Lucas, Will or through the seasons they will make them love you as much as they love Mike or El and then they’ll murder Max.”_

_“How evil of you, but ‘The worst-best end’ idea goes to…” She made some kind of drums with her fingers and smiled. “Finn the evil!” They both looked at each other and laughed at the same moment. “But for real I think that Eleven might sacrifice herself for Mike or I don’t know Max, they’re friends now so. Or Max will do something like this. Bayers might be killed. Wait! I got this idea. Imagine: Will is being weird, and in the end of season Mike understands that it was shadow monster or something like that. And the only thing he can do is kill him.”_

_“No that’s to evil to fans. But that’s sounds fucking amazing, Sads.” He used the nickname, that no one remembers when was made-up, always. Sadie stood up, going to get another pack of cookies but decided to not go back to chair and sit on floor under the table._

_“You good there?” Finn asked, looking under the table with raised eyebrows; she didn’t answer just shrugged._

_“Yeah, I’m good. Could pass me my cup please?” Finn took their cups and set next to her under the table, giving her hers tea. After few sips she lifted the cup and made a toast. “To the summer of love!” They clinked glasses, smiling to one other._

They knocked in a high purple wooden door, and short woman opened it, smiling widely. She had dirty blond wavy hair and light brown eyes.

“I am Sarah and I’m stylist and also a makeup artist.” She had British accent. “Those are your looks for today!” She pointed at an open wardrobe; it was just a black metal stick with hanging on it clothes. And then Matteo walked in room, shaking hands with Finn and meeting Sadie.

“It’s a big pleasure to know you guys! How was the season though?” Photographer said with lifted corners.

“You know kisses a lot, hot summer, more power, no school, and short shorts. Can’t say much.” Finn was saying the same phrase every time he gets this sort of question. He was scared that when he could actually talk about new season he won’t get anything than ‘can’t say much’ thing he got used to.

“Before we start, where are any of your parents guys?” Matteo asked.

“Oh, my dad will be here any minute, he needed to do some extra sort of things with w...” Someone knocked on door and Finn ran to open it. “There he is! Hi dad!” He didn’t let him even step into and hugged him tightly.

“Hey buddy!” Eric stroked his back and smiled seeing Sadie. “Hello Sadie, nice to see you!” He smiled widely and hugged her too.

 

Finn got out of bathroom in camp jogger black pants, white T-shirt and black massive boots, Sadie got same shoes. She was almost done with natural makeup. Now Sarah moved few steps away from Sink trying to decide the hairstyle.

“Make her hair straight. It will look the best here.” Finn stands next to the stylist staring at Sadie that was looking gorgeous. V-neck raspberry-colored dress was short enough to show her fit legs and knees, no more, and was contrasting with her red wavy (not for long) hair and milk skin.

“You think?” Sarah, narrowing her eyes, glanced at him then at her.

“Hell yeah! I know her long enough.”

“Okay, we’ll use your wisdom guru!” Sadie smirks.

 

Photo-shoot was going amazing; guys were posing together and separate, making lots of great material. The whole house, even that small, was at their disposal, but most of the time they spend in something that should appear as bedroom. There were no furniture except old looking wooden bed with mattress, pillows and no sheets. At one moment photographer went to change memory card at kitchen, leaving two kids alone, while Finn’s dad was working on kitchen in his computer.

“You shouldn’t seduce me, Sads.” She was shocked at phrase that got out of his mouth and she didn’t like it at all.

“What the hell you’ve said?!” She takes a pillow from bed and starts punching him. Sadie wanted to punch him in the face but she couldn’t, he had makeup on, so red-headed was beating him on the stomach. He tried to run away from her, screaming like a little girl. Then he started moving slowly, understanding that his trapped, asking her to spare him. Sadie narrowed her eyes and moved on him, making Finn baulk into the bed.

Finn fell on mattress, asking her to stop, but deep down in his chest he didn’t want it to stop ever; while he was staring at her, she made her way and sit on him, placing her legs around his body, taking away all his chances to run away and preparing pillow to hit him. They both restore breathing, looking at each other; he slowly - like he’s scared to make an excess movement - places his hand on her waist, squeezing it through fine linen cloth. Pillow falls out of her hands next to Finn. Sadie could swear that for moment she stopped breathing and her heart started beating faster. She bent over him, leaning on her hands, looking right into his eyes. Finn’s hand slowly moved on her hip, his eyes were running from her face, freckles, bright blue eyes, full lips to neck and collarbones, then to his hand on her hip that were more open because of pose she was sitting in. Her hair spilled of her shoulder; it was long enough to tickle Finn’s face. He placed another hand above her waist, counting with fingers her ribs, and then going down. Sadie deliberately moved to his face.

“I got new memory, guys!” She quickly fell on bed next to Finn, laughing at whole situation. Sarah came with him and said that they supposed to get changed by now, but they didn’t. Stylist rolled her eyes and gave them new looks. While Finn was changing, Sadie was given a new makeup; it was red eye shadows and lip gloss. Finn went out in red straight velvet pants, white shirt with 1/2 sleeves and same black boots. Sadie, herself changed in translucent dress with little flowers all over. Sun was shining bright right on her and Finn even for few seconds saw outlines of her hips.

Next part went even better than previous; they moved to kitchen and made few photos sitting near table and on table, and under table too. Around half past four they ended but before they changed Finn decided to make couple shots of Sadie on his phone and just after ‘the most important part of photo-shot’ he let her get change.

After that they got themselves banana thing, which Millie was recommending, they made her a video review on it with detailed analysis of taste and serves in this ‘fancy restaurant’; actually you couldn’t call it a normal review because half of time they are just laughing at each other. Once Sadie because of laugh began beating her head on the table, which made Finn fall on the sofa almost screaming of all that.

He walked her to the apartment and they just stand for some time talking and hugging; her head on his chest, his head on hers.

**Author's Note:**

> don't go @ me plese first work on english (not native) and on this site. really hope you will like an comment (they are really important)
> 
> & about bulimia and anorexia warnings there won't be much of it and won't be many details (i hope). the actuall eating desorder will be one or two chapters.


End file.
